marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Star-Lord
|płeć =Mężczyzna |urodziny =1980James Gunn confirms Peter Quill was born in the last few months of 1980 |tytuł =Wygnaniec (dawniej) Kapitan |śmierć = Wiosna 2018 (ofiara Pstryknięcia; wskrzeszony przez Hulka w 2023) |pesel = |przynależność = (dawniej) (dawniej) |film =Strażnicy Galaktyki Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Avengers: Wojna bez granic Avengers: Koniec gry Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3 (zapowiedziane) |komiks = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |aktor = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff (młody) |głos = Paweł Małaszyński |status = żywy }} Peter Jason Quill, znany również jako Star-Lord to pół-człowiek, pół-celestianin porwany z Ziemii przez Klan Łowców Yondu w 1988 roku. Przywódca Strażników Galaktyki, a także miłośnik muzyki i tańca. Po porwaniu rozpoczął budowanie dla siebie tożsamości legendarnego przestępcy, ostatecznie zostając przywódcą Strażników Galaktyki. Decyduje się opuścić Łowców, kradnąc Glob, niechcący wplątując się w tym samym w poszukiwania. Podczas poszukiwań zawiązuje niełatwy sojusz z Gamorą, Draxem Niszczycielem, Rocketem i Grootem, wraz z którymi zapobiega zniszczeniu Xandaru przez Ronana Oskarżyciela. Po bitwie wyruszył wraz z innymi Strażnikami czynić „trochę złego i trochę dobrego”. Kilka miesięcy później razem z innymi Strażnikami Galaktyki został zatrudniony przez Ayeshę i Suwerennych, którzy rozkazali im bronić baterii przed Abiliskiem. Jednak po tym, jak Rocket ukradł niektóre baterie, Ayesha wysłała po nich flotę Suwerennych, a Strażnicy zostali uratowani, gdy flota została zniszczona przez Ego, biologicznego ojca Star-lorda, którego Quill nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Peter spędził kilka dni zapoznając się ze swoim ojcem, ale kiedy Ego ujawnił, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Meredith Quill, Star-Lord sprzymierzył się z innymi Strażnikami Galaktyki, aby zapobiec dążeniu Ego do zrestartowania wszechświata. Po zabiciu Ego i byciu świadkiem poświęcenia Yondu, Quill nadal przewodził Strażnikami Galaktyki i w końcu rozpoczął związek z Gamorą. Strażnicy Galaktyki natknęli się następnie na Thora i zaczęli ścigać się z adoptowanym ojcem Gamory, Thanosem, by zdobyć Kamienie Nieskończoności. Dzieląc się na dwie grupy, Quill poprowadził Gamorę, Draxa i Mantis do Knowhere, aby odzyskać eter od kolekcjonera, ale Thanos ich przechytrzył i porwał Gamorę. Quill, Drax i Mantis udali się później do Titan, ojczystą planetę Thanosa, aby osobiście stawić czoła Thanosowi. Z pomocą Iron Mana, Doktora Strange'a i Spider-Mana, Strażnicy przez jakiś czas walczyli z Thanosem, podczas którego Quill był zdruzgotany, gdy dowiedział się, że Thanos zabił Gamorę. sojusznicy zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Thanos ostatecznie osiągnął swój cel i wymazał połowę całego życia we wszechświecie, Quill i kilku innych członków Strażników Galaktyki byli wśród ofiar. W 2023 roku., Pięć lat po jego śmierci, Quill został wskrzeszony wraz ze wszystkimi innymi ofiarami, których zabiło pstryknięcie. Powrócił na Ziemię z pomocą Doktora Strange'a, uczestnicząc w Bitwie o Ziemię, gdzie spotkał Gamorę z alternatywnej przeszłości. Po bitwie Quill wziął udział w pogrzebie Iron Mana, po czym poleciał do Nowego Asgardu w Norwegii, aby wziąć w podróż Thora, który postanowił udać się ze Strażnikami, aby pomóc im odnaleźć Gamorę z alternatywnej przeszłości. Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki) Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Celestianie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Członkowie Łowców Kategoria:Więźniowie Kyln Kategoria:Członkowie Strażników Galaktyki Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Zielone oczy Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Postacie (Strażnicy Galaktyki vol.3) Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Thanosa Kategoria:Wskrzeszone Postacie